


Apple Pie Life

by Justfangstvdto



Series: The Vampire Diaries & The Originals Imagines [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justfangstvdto/pseuds/Justfangstvdto
Summary: *Requested* Klaus X (wife for 200+ years) reader, where he comes back from being trapped and sees how close you are to Hope (your step daughter) and Hayley.





	Apple Pie Life

 

The early morning light shines through the half-closed curtains, the illuminated dust dancing in circles.

Half asleep, Klaus reaches over to pull you close, finally feel the familiar curve of your body but his fingers only caress over the empty bed. Panic rushes through him as he stirs fully awake. His undead heart starts beating rapidly as his vampire hearing breaks through walls to determine if this is yet another dream he had countless times.

He would wake up in his bed; the familiar surroundings soothing his soul like nothing else. He would reach over and find an empty bedside with sheets that look untouched for several years. He would search the entire house, only accompanied by the rapidly growing ivy.

Then he would wake up with loneliness in his heart. His hands and feet cuffed to the cold stone wall.

But not today. No, he's finally back where he belongs.

 

The smell of hot, sizzling butter fills the rustic kitchen space and carries through the house. Kol is already wide awake, singing horribly in the shower ready to eat the pancakes you promised to make. It's a Sunday tradition, and even though it's not Sunday, this day is worth celebrating. Finally, your husband has returned from his captivity alongside his siblings. It has been 5 years since you saw them last and you, alongside your stepdaughter Hope and her mother Hayley.

Klaus opens the squeaky wooden door and heads towards the kitchen. Your and Hope laughter is music to his ears. Once he reaches the kitchen, he leans against the doorframe a smile on his face as he watches you teaching Hope how to make pancakes.

"Now to the best part. The flip." You say, popping the p " One two three."

Hope swings the pan up, the pancake shortly flipping in the air before it lands perfectly in the middle.

"I did it!!" Hope jumps up and down in joy of her success, almost dropping the pan in the process.

"Well done!!" You hold your hand out waiting for a high five, but instead, she throws her arms around you.

"Very impressive indeed." Klaus steps into the sunlight illuminated kitchen.

"Well well well, look who woke up from his beauty slumber." You smile at your husband "Not that you need it of course."

Hope takes one, two nervous steps towards the unfamiliar yet familiar man but then she stops. Klaus squads down and holds his hand out to greet her, his hand shaking. He seems to be as nervous as Hope is. Perhaps even more.

"Hello, Hope. It is lovely to see you again."

"Hello." Hope replies faintly and shakes his hand briefly. She twists her foot on the tiled floor, a nervous habit she developed.

You squat down on their level as well, a gentle hand on Hopes' shoulder "Hey why don't you go out and work on your paintings a little before breakfast?" She nods and takes off running, her feet carrying her quickly outside the open back door.

"She paints?" Klaus asks, his eyes shining with both pride due to his daughter sharing his interest and with sadness because he missed so much of her early life.

"She does. And she's quite talented." You reply and snake your arm around your husband's neck. His eyes are briefly fixated on Hope, the sadness overtaking them.

"Hey, she's just shy." He turns his head to look at you, the faintest smile on his face "You are her own personal superman, you have a lot to live up to. Give her some time." You give him a peck on his cheek "She'll love you as much as I do."

Klaus reaches up and tugs a loose strand of hair behind your ear and gently kisses your lips."I missed you, my love."

You reply by leaning in yourself, your hands firmly behind his neck, pulling him down to you. He snakes his arms around your back, his fingers slightly digging into your hips. God how much you missed him.

"Ew get a room." Kol gags as he enters the kitchen, his eyes immediately fixated on the pancakes on the counter. "Oh pancakes."

You kiss your husband's lips again, before you have to pull yourself away "Now go out there and talk to her. She'll love you as much as I do."

Klaus takes a deep breath and hesitantly walks out.

You watch him walk away for a brief moment, before turning your attention to Kol who breaks apart one of the ruined pancakes that fell on the floor in Hopes earlier try. Don't that was on the floor."

"So? They are pancakes. And I'm starving."

"You don't need pancakes, Kol. Vampire and all that, remember?"

"Nonsense, Y/N." He shakes his head, a serious look on his face "Of course I need them. In fact, I might need more..."

You made a stack of new pancakes for the hungriest of Mikaelsons before you decided to check up on Klaus and Hope. You've been standing on the back patio for a few minutes, just watching them exchange gazes and smiles.

"So this is the life, huh?" Hayley speaks out from behind, her combat boots heavy on the wooden patio,

"Seems like it." You agree with her, your gaze quickly shifting from your husband, "The only thing missing is a apple pie in the oven and we would live the dream."

She laughs at the idea of you baking, well, anything. She then looks over at Hope and Klaus, who seem to have a nice chat about their favorite painting tools "These two seem to get along great."

"I knew they would. They are cut out of the same cloth. You are too." You tilt your head to the side once again, catching Hayley's smile "Hey, who knew that we would be here together, Hayls. I wanted to gouge out your eyes the first time we met."

"How could I forget? I was terrified of you, Y/N."

"Good. You still should be." You wear a stellar, terrifying face when you look at her, her smile faltering. " I'm kidding. It's good to have you and all these lunatics here again. Seems to good to be true.

"Hey, I heard that!!" Kol yells out of the kitchen.

You and Hayley chuckle at Kols interference

"Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Hayley suggests and you agree with a head nod "Hey, I made mimosas. Want one?"

"God, yes." You quickly reply, pushing yourself off of the railing. You stop at the doorstep and look over your shoulder, right as Hope seems to swatch her pencil with her father's. You smile as bright as your heart must at the moment, enjoying every second of the view you dreamed of the time your husband was imprisoned.

_5 years, 60 months, 1,825 days; it seemed to last a thousand years. But now, finally, everything seems right in the world again...  
_

_**Let's see how long it'll last...**_  


End file.
